Simulation Troopers
Simulation Troopers is the technical name given by Project Freelancer for the Red and Blue armies. The most known simulation troopers are the Blood Gulch Reds and Blues, who are the main focus of the series. Project Freelancer created the simulation troopers to test their agents abilities and equipment. Overview The term for the Reds and Blues was brought up by Agent Washington in Reconstruction: Chapter 12. Simulation troopers are soldiers assigned to either Red or Blue teams by Command and placed in an outpost and faced with scenario after scenario to find out what would happen if this or that happened. It's stated in Change of Plans that the UNSC gave several known locations to Project Freelancer to conduct these tests. Also, revealed in the episode Tenth Percentile, simulation troopers are also known as "low level operatives", enlisted soldiers pulled out from their units due to low test scores and poor field skills; explaining the events of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. However, the Blood Gulch Reds and Blues have proven to have great skills and aided in stopping many major threats including: several corrupt Freelancers, several dangerous A.I., the Insurrectionist Leader, and bringing Project Freelancer to justice. The UNSC has even honored and rewarded the Blood Gulch soldiers for these actions. Due to their reputation, the Blood Gulch soldiers are considered the greatest military team and heroes in the galaxy by a majority of people, such as those on Chorus. After Project Freelancer was shut down, the simulation troopers continue to operate now under the UNSC. Known Members Most Known 11 900003.png| Colonel "Sarge" (Active) 11 10 simmons.png|Captain Richard "Dick" Simmons (Active) Grif in Exile - S11.png|Captain Dexter Grif (Active) Uh...I think I know what it is - S11E18.png|Private Franklin Delano Donut (Active) You...are the Alpha.png|Private Leonard L. Church (KIA) Tucker near obstacle course.png|Captain Lavernius Tucker (Active) Caboose Wearing Mk5.png|Captain Michael J. Caboose (Active) Sister relationships.png|Private Kaikaina "Sister" Grif (KIA) Flowers - S3.png|Captain Butch Flowers (KIA) The Grunts.png|Grunts (KIA) Red Sim Troopers Drop your weapon.png|Lieutenant Max Gain (KIA) Wyoming aims at Phil.png|Phil (KIA) Red Zealot.png|Red Zealot (KIA) Walter talking to dude.png|Private Walter Henderson (MIA) Tubbs dead.png|Tubbs (KIA) Burke Reconstruction.png|Burke (KIA) Dellario Reconstruction.png|Dellario (KIA) Red Mutineer S6.png|Red Mutineer (Active) Blue Sim Troopers Miller - Reconstruction.png|Lieutenant Miller (KIA) Rat's Nest Blues.png|Private Jones (KIA) Episode 10.png|Private Jimmy (KIA) Private Mickey.png|Private Mickey (KIA) Trivia *Project Freelancer refer to the teams by letters with Blue as "A" and Red as "B". This is strange because blue is often associated to "B" due to its spelling and the name of the conflict between them starts with red (Red vs. Blue) like how "A" is the first letter in the alphabet. **Ironically, Caboose is the only character that refers to the conflict as "Blue vs. Red", which would be correct in the case of how Project Freelancer organized it. *While their is an outpost numbered 48, it's unknown if there is at least 48 outposts involved in the simulated conflict. *Because simulation troopers are low level operatives manipulated to test Freelancers, it can be seen as poetic justice that Project Freelancer, despite all of it's advantages, was disbanded because of the actions of the Blood Gulch Crew, a group consisting mostly of simulation troopers. References Category:Freelancer Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Teams